


Existing Chemistry

by BloodWhitePanther



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWhitePanther/pseuds/BloodWhitePanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy gets more than she's expecting when testing out her new pollen pheromones around an unsuspecting Catwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existing Chemistry

Catwoman staggers on her feet just a little, missing the mark on her landing with none of her usual grace. There’s a scent in the air, something sweet and flowery and just this side of itchy. Before she knows what’s happening she has Poison Ivy up against the wall.

“It’s not supposed to work on women,” Ivy says, looking bewildered. “It usually only works on men. You know, like it only works on the _existing_ chemistry between two potential lovers,” she explains, seeming perturbed as Catwoman nuzzles and rubs at her neck. Selina comes back to herself for just a moment, or almost back seeing as she’s giggling into Ivy’s neck.

“I do believe you’ve led a sheltered life, Poison Ivy, strange as that may seem.” She begins to run her hands over Ivy’s shirt, fingertips skirting near the edge of her breasts. Pamela blinks owlishly. “What do you mean?” she asks, voice coming out far too soft and breathy to be considered normal, even for Ivy. “I mean, um, you can call me Pamela. If you want.”

Catwoman meets her eyes, her stare wide-open and glassy, but on her mouth is the most devious little smirk Pamela has ever seen. “If you must know, Pamela, I’ve always wanted you under my hands,” Selina admits, kissing her soundly on the mouth, pawing her perfectly fiendishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and concepts belong to the legal copywrite holders. This is a fanwork and I have not profited financially from its creation or distribution.


End file.
